1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hand looms and more particularly to a hand loom or device for making articles of macrame which may be conveniently adjusted upwardly as work on the macrame proceeds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are not any practicable devices known to the inventor which provide for convenient adjustment during the working of the macrame.
It is a characteristic of macrame weaving, that one works from the top downwardly, and as the work proceeds, the work must be raised at frequent intervals to accommodate the increased length of the product.
Therefore, it is evident that an improved macrame loom is needed to obviate the undesirable features of the prior art. The most pertinent devices revealed by a thorough patent search do not disclose looms that have a readily available height adjusting feature for quickly adjusting the height of the work as the weaving progresses. This invention eliminates the need of screw drivers or other tools to change the height of the loom while weaving, and saves valuable time and energy, as the operator may quickly and easily change the height of the macrame as the length of the work increases.